TsuYasha Feudal Chronicles
by youkai-exterminator-maiden
Summary: Both the stories of Inuyasha and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles deal with time and place. So, what would happen if both worlds were combined? Expect the unexpected! Teen Rating due to language and possibly mild violence.
1. Chapter 1: Tension Rising

Hello, everybody!!! This is my second fanfic. This is dedicated and inspired by my friends Adri and Priscizzle!!!!!! (o) Thanks, you guys!!! Anyway, enjoy!

**Forewarning**: You must know where the homes of each of the characters in _Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles_ in order to understand the story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.

**Chapter 1: Tension Rising**

It was a cool, dark night in a forest of feudal Japan. The scene was peaceful and serene as a figure clothed in the cloth of the fire rat leaped through the forest.

_Ugh! Where's Kagome?! _ Thought Inuyasha as he leaped and constantly looked at the moon. The moon was already going through its waning crescent phase. _The time of the new moon is coming!_

In a leap's distance was where the well and a bicycle was located as well as the rest of the gang, except for one, Kagome. Miroku and Sango were sitting on the rims of the well, eyes alert and constantly looking into the well and then back to the forest around them. In the meanwhile, Shippo was pulling on one end of the string with a questioning look.

Before Inuyasha even landed on the ground, he asked, "Where's Kagome? Did she come back yet?!"

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo shook their heads.

"Are you sure this plan is going to work?" asked the little fox demon. "I don't believe this demon would be that easily lured here. I mean, it does have on of the few remaining shards left."

"Have you even considered if this demon is hungry?" inquired Miroku.

"What?!" said Shippo, a seed of fear beginning to sprout. "Wait, what's on the end of this string?!"

"Hmm… You sure you want to know?" asked Sango, not wanting to scare him.

"Um…Maybe…" murmured Shippo, a sweat drop appearing in his head.

"Ahem! A human limb." Inuyasha blurted out intentionally.

"AGHHHH!!!!!" screamed Shippo, who then instantly dropped his end of the string.

"NOO!!!" exclaimed Inuyasha, who leaped for the string and caught the end in his hands. "That's why I said 'DON'T LET GO' earlier!!"

"I'm not pulling it!" protested Shippo.

"Well, we need my demonic powers to get rid of the demon with the shard! But, that's when Kagome gets her butt over here before my powers are gone."

"Uh-oh." Said a flea on Inuyasha's shoulder, Myoga. Everyone then looked at the moon. The glowing white crescent looked like a silver thread partially circling a dark cloth.

"Then, Kagome-Chan needs to arrive soon." Said Sango with a worried face.

Everyone then looked at the well, wishing for a miracle to occur.

In another secluded area of the forest, there was a grassy, silent clearing. Everything was calm until an ornate, glowing circle appeared above the ground and into view. In an instant, four people and a small white creature (that looked like a manju bun) fell from the circle and landed on the ground.

"Hyuu! " mock whistled Fai with a wide smile on his face. "What a joy ride! I think that that was the best of them so far!"

"Yeah!" cried Mokona with glee. "And the landing didn't hurt as much, thanks to this soft grass!" Mokona emphasized the word "grass" as he cuddled and embraced himself in the green blades.

"Why are you so…cheerful?!" Kurogane said with a sick face. "Next time, go slower! I just ate!"

"Aww! Poor Kuro-Rin!" said Fai in a sympathetic tone. "We already told you not to eat!"

"What would you do if you haven't eaten in days!" replied Kurogane in defense.

"I guessed Kurogane has a wheet-whoo mind," said Mokona thoughtfully, circling its small "hand" in a circle on the side of its head at "wheet-whoo".

"Why you --!" Kurogane roughly seized Mokona and stretched the adorable creature in different ways and every direction.

"No!" Mokona cried innocently. "Not again!"

"Oh my!!" gasped Fai. "Don't fret, dear friend, for I shall save you!"

Fai took a fallen tree branch nearby and held it as a ninja would hold his/her katana (actually, it was a parody of Kurogane!).

"Halt and cease, varlet!" exclaimed Fai, about to strike Kurogane in the head and in mockery.

From then on, all that could be heard from them was bickering, laughter, and Kurogane's frustration.

"Phew," said Syaoran, "I thought it went pretty fast. Are you alright, Princess?"

"Yes," replied Sakura with a bright smile," I also enjoyed this trip more than the others."

Syaoran sighed with relief after hearing this and looked at their surroundings. "Wonder where we are…"

The horseplay of the other three stopped at Syaoran's thought and everyone took in the setting, when suddenly Mokona's eyes changed.

"Mekyou!" cried Mokona. "There's a feather really close by!"

"That was fast," said Syaoran, his eyes probing the area.

Then, the ground rumbled beneath their feet. In the distance, an oni, or ogre, appeared. On its shoulder was a figure clothed in white fur, a hood covering its head.

Everyone stared in awe and wonder what was before them, except one. Kurogane's eyes seemed indifferent, as if he has seen a scene like this before.

"That is where the feather is!!" yelled Mokona, pointing at the two figures.

Kurogane's eyes squinted, trying to take a closer look at this new enemy. But then those eyes grew wide with surprise and, for the first time, a glint of fear at the realization of who the figures were and where he and his friends are.

"I think I know where we are." Kurogane said gruffly.

"Where?!" everyone questioned, turning to look at him.

"Home."


	2. Chapter 2: Lost Soul

Hello

Hello! I'm back from the mountain of schoolwork!! Anyway, sorry about the wait…again. There are a lot of things going on at once. Here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

**Chapter Two: Lost Soul**

Inuyasha soon felt the ground trembling under his feet. "Great, it's coming soon…"

"But, Kagome isn't here yet! Can't you pull that string at a slower pace than that, Inuyasha?" Sango said while Kirara jumped off her shoulder onto the ground and in a defensive position.

"Looks like we'll have to do this without Kagome, my demonic powers are waning with the moon." Inuyasha insisted, still pulling the string.

"Lord Inuyasha is right!" exclaimed Myoga, the flea. "Without Lord Inuyasha's powers to combine with our own, we're doomed!"

"What do you mean by 'our', Myoga? I know that, in a few seconds, you will be the coward you re and run from the face of danger, again!!" Inuyasha said.

"Here it comes!" Shippo warned.

As the chance of claiming the last of the Shikon shards loomed closer and closer with every tremor, only one thought dominated the gang's minds:_ Where is Kagome?!_

"Kagome! Wait!!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled as she ran toward the ancient well.

"Mom! I have to go! This is the last shard!" Kagome yelled in return, urgency in her voice.

"You may need this!" Mrs. Higurashi handed Kagome an antidote and potion kit.

"Thanks, Mom!" Kagome said gratefully, already one leg swung into the well. "Wish me luck!" she yelled, about to jump into feudal Japan.

But then, she heard a peculiar voice which stopped her.

"Higurashi-san!" the voice yelled from the gate.

"Kagome, it is Hojo!" Mrs. Higurashi said with a gasp.

Kagome sighed with frustration and impatience. "Mom, I'm already late!" Her eyes then opened with surprise. "Mom, isn't it the moon phase tonight the new moon?"

"Yes, why?" Mrs.Higurashi questioned.

"Got to go, bye Mom!" and with that, Kagome was gone.

"But-! sigh" Mrs.Higurashi gave up.

"Fine, I'll deal with Hojo this time." Souta, Kagome's little brother, said, appearing from the side of the shed.

"Good, I just feel sad for Hojo." Mrs.Higurashi said with sympathy.

_Don't worry, Mom, I have a plan this time _Souta thought as he walked toward the gate.

"Come on!" Kurogane commanded while running.

"Oooh! Kuro-tan is getting serious!" Fai exclaimed.

"Twee! " Mokona added.

"Shut up!" Kurogane yelled back. "This is serious!"

"Serious? What's wrong?!" Syaoran's face gave a worried expression while holding on to Sakura's hand to make sure he didn't lose her.

"Before I was sent to the Time Witch by Princess Tomoyo," Kurogane began, "it was said that there was a jewel called the Shikon Jewel, or the 'Jewel of Four Souls'. The jewel was said to have an immense amount of power that even the smallest shard would give the beholder unimaginable power."

"Wow!" breathed Sakura with amazement.

"But, why are we running?" Mokona pushed the question.

"I'm not done yet!" Kurogane answered back. "Anyway, the Shikon Jewel was put under the protection of a village priestess named Kikyo, whose soul was pure, to not only protected the jewel, but purify it as well.

"Then, Kikyo met a hanyou, or half-demon, named Inuyasha. They shared a somewhat special bond, of which I'm not certain to what circumstances."

"Wheet-whoo. Kuro-pyon is starting to sound smart!" Mokona whispered to Fai.

"Shh!" Fai whispered back. "The story is getting interesting."

"Then, a full demon, or youkai, named Naraku tricked both Kikyo and Inuyasha into hating each other, which soon caused Kikyo to trap Inuyasha under a spell. But, Kikyo died almost immediately after the spell was cast."

"Then, what happened to the Jewel?" Syaoran asked.

"In fear of the Jewel being in the wrong hands, Kikyo's dying wish to her little sister, Kaede, was to burn the Jewel with her body at the funeral pyre." Kurogane said with his eyes still focused on the path before him.

"So, why are we running?!" Mokona pressed forward the question again, unable to contain his curiosity any longer.

Kurogane stopped running, turned around, grabbed the white creature from Fai's shoulder, and slightly squeezed it in his palm.

"Ack!! Kuro-rin has caught me!!" Mokona squealed.

"I was going to explain why next, and be quiet!" Kurogane knelt down behind some bushes and the others followed in suit. He let go of Mokona and continued.

"When I sent away, there was a surge of violence in the area because the Jewel had reappeared."

"But, isn't that impossible? The Jewel was burned along with the priestess." Syaoran asked.

"It was said that the reincarnation of the priestess had appeared from a different world coming to this world. Also, that Inuyasha had been awakened because of the reincarnation's appearance."

"Than that reincarnation must have had great power just like the priestess." Fai said.

"But, it was said that the Jewel was taken with the reincarnation to this world, and was broken into several pieces."

"Oh, and that would cause the violence?" Sakura asked.

"Yes…"

An incredibly huge tremor that rocked the earth beneath them caused shock within the group.

"But the story sounds as if there are missing pieces." Syaoran said, mind racing. "I'd like to know the whole story."

"Good point," Kurogane said roughly. "But I don't know the whole story, if what you say is true."

We're almost there!" warned Sakura.

The Tsubasa gang then hid in the nearby trees and bushes to see what would occur.

"Last chance!" Inuyasha yelled toward the white figure. "Give us the shard!"

"Why should I?" a voice replied. "After all, I've worked this far..."

"What do you mean?" asked Shippo. "We have ninety-nine percent of the shards!"

"You fools." the voice said with contempt.

Then an enchanted arrow dangerously flew by the white figure's head from nowhere. The Inuyasha gain looked toward the Bone Eater's Well but found nobody there.

Sakura gasped and fell to the ground.

"Princess!" Syaoran whispered with alarm. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," Sakura panted. "But I feel the presence of a lost soul."

Everyone turned their attention to her and Syaoran's face tensed.

"I feel very strong emotions. There is sorrow, anger, hate, loneliness, and...and..."

"Sakura!" Syaoran whispered as Sakura fell into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3: Nice To Meet You

Hello everybody

Hello everybody!! I feel so sorry for neglecting this story for so long!! As of right now, I am focusing on my other fanfiction. But, I have been receiving requests to revive this one. Again, I am terribly sorry and will try to work on both at the same time. Here it goes!

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Inuyasha or Tsubasa Chronicles.**

**Chapter Three: Nice To Meet You...**

Kikyo...The name was unearthed fresh into the minds of the Inuyasha gang. But, Inuyasha didn't take much time pondering on it, not that he wanted to since the last shard was within his grasp. He charged toward his opponent, closing the distance with sword pulled and ready.

"Here's where the action finally begins!" The white-hooded figure said. The oni then raised its hand slowly above the forest, above the Tsubasa gang.

"Move!" Kurogane ordered. "Get into the clearing!"

"But, that's where they are!" Fai pointed out, motioning to Inuyasha and the others.

"We have no choice." Kurogane answered. Then all of them moved.

"Yipes!" Shippo exclaimed as five figures appeared from the forest.

"Who are you?" Sango questioned while looking at the newcomer's appearances, which included the foreign clothing and a manju bun-looking creature.

Then, a tremor made the ground under them shake due to the impact of the oni's hand which crashed where Syaoran and the others were.

"We'd love to ask you the same question." Fai said pointedly and eyeing the weapons Inuyasha and his friends carried. "But I guess now isn't the right time for making acquaintances."

A horde of youkai appeared from the forest.

"Oh my!" cried Fai in mock surprise.

Syaoran looked around him and found a small space behind a boulder. _I think this will be good enough. _He thought as he placed Sakura there. "Mokona!" he called. "Can you watch over the princess here?"

"'Princess'?" the Inuyasha asked in surprise. This was obviously no ordinary traveling group.

But, Mokona didn't reply to Syaoran's question. It just raised it's "paw" to "point" at the hooded figure.

"There," Mokona said calmly. "He has it, the feather..."

"'Feather'?" Miroku asked.

"Drats, might as well not beat around the bush." the hooded figure said, reaching inside his robe and pulling out an object that gleamed with a blinding light. The object was a feather, but a shard was embedded in the center.

"What?!" Syaoran gasped.

"That's right," the hooded figure said with satisfaction. "In my hand I hold the most powerful objects of different worlds combined into one. I bet that even the Tetsusaiga can't stop or hinder this power."

The hood and cloak was removed, and both gangs realized how they were wrong on one point, and their fears confirmed.

"Who the heck are you?" Inuyasha demanded their enemy. The hood revealed a young man of medium build. Despite his brown shoulder-length hair that flowed with the wind, his eyes shown a brilliant gold color. His long slender white fingers kept a gentle hold on the feather. A grin spread across his face as he savored the taste of his prey's confusion.

"Who am I?" he echoed as he reached to his side with his free hand. "I feel a little offended. Surely one of you can answer that question."

The two newly formed allies looked at each other, expecting the opposite side to answer. After a moment of silence, they just turned back to their opponent again.

"No offense..." Syaoran began.

"But you're nor popular enough on my list." Inuyasha interrupted. Glares from his own friends were aimed in his direction. "What? It's true." Inuyasha defended himself. A hit from the monk's staff was his reward.

"Oh, that hurts me deeply." the brown-haired man replied while drawing out his sword and pointing it at Kurogane. "I can't even be remembered by a friend of mine."

Kurogane's eyes opened wide with realization. "Naohito..." he breathed, fear and a tiny dose of joy playing on his face like actors on a stage.

"Hahaha, I'm happy you remember me." Naohito chuckled. "I knew I should have faith in my best friend." His smile grew as he spat the title "best friend" at Kurogane.

Kurogane brought his sword in front of him into a ready stance. "Then why so hostile, my friend; have you sold your soul?"

"Yes and no. I was just preparing myself, especially after a specific betrayal.

Kurogane's hold on his sword grew tighter, the whites of his knuckles wrapping around the hilt.

"Well, let's play a game like we used to in the food old days." Naohito suggested. "Let's see who is better, the friends of one of Princess Tomoyo's Royal Guard or friends of a higher authority!"

The horde of youkai suddenly charged at their prey with full strength. Syaoran, realizing this, looked aver at a certain boulder; it is not going to be enough to protect the princess. But the youkai's speed was faster than he thought it would be. In a moment, a youkai was about to take a bite out of Sakura's pretty head. However, a flash of light whizzed out of the Bone Eater's Well and ht the youkai square in the head. Syaoran, in shock and defense, turned to the well and found a girl armed with a bow and a quiver of arrows climbing out.

"So, what did I miss?" Kagome asked aloud until she saw the evil aura enveloping the entire area.


End file.
